


Home is where the heart is

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, You could say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpectedly, inexplicably, Castiel has one last chance to get a better closure with an old friend. He's determined to make it right this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my second work for Supernatural (I've only written this one and the one I posted like two years ago). I have really strange ships in the fandom. This one is the one I like the most (and quite frankly, I'm somehow proud of how this fic turned out!).  
> Just to throw in a bit of context, let me tell you I wrote this as soon as I finished watching season six: I never really liked Balthazar, so any sane fangirl could think I was okay seeing him go. WRONG! I thought so too, when him dying wasn't even amongst the possibilities. It proved to be considerably different when it actually happened. Specially with the circumstances. To make it worse, from the begining I knew I couldn't forgive Cass (and trust me, I still haven't). So I guess back then I wrote this to try to see if I could force myself to change my feelings towards the situation. My feelings haven't changed, but the work is still good (and that's rich, coming from me, being my own worse critic), so I wanted to share it with you guys!

Castiel didn’t know where they were. He didn’t know how he had gotten there in the first place. The whole situation was too impossible for him to wrap his mind around it.  
  
It was bright and beautiful. Like a forest. Trees here and there, and beyond, almost where their sight could not reach, a small pond.

-It’s been long, Castiel- Balthazar smiled. But even when he was notoriously making an effort, Castiel still could see his smile was forced.  It broke his heart; he told himself he deserved it, after all. His mistake, his fault. His pain; he deserved it.

-Balthazar, I…- Castiel stuttered, but then choked and couldn’t finish. What to say? He was in front of his brother, his best friend, the only person who knew him as good as he knew himself. The person who cared for him more than anybody else ever had. And he had killed him, blinded by the thirst of power.  
However stupid it may have sound, the only thing that came out of Castiel’s mouth was: _How is this possible?  
  
Balthazar laughed. God, Castiel had missed that laugh! It was almost as if, for a second, none of the events of the past year had really happened. Balthazar was there, laughing with him, at him; it didn’t matter. Castiel could do with any of it, all that mattered to him was having this opportunity.  
  
-Well, Cassie, I called in some big favors from some important fellows who owed me- He took a step forward, and Castiel froze in place, suppressing the urge to step back. He wanted to cry, to run, to hold on to Balthazar and never let go… But it was too late to do any of that- Now, we don’t have much time, so unfortunately we can’t do what I’d like to. You do deserve better than what I could give you in a few minutes… But that doesn’t mean we can’t make the most of whatever time we have, right?  
He placed a hand to Castiel’s cheek. Castiel leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. He felt Balthazar slowly, carefully, ever so gently, closing the gap between them. His breath felt warm against Castiel’s still closed mouth. It felt like home. Balthazar caressed Castiel’s lips with his thumb, separating them just so. And then, Castiel felt it, at last: Balthazar’s lips against his, barely there, but a strong presence all the same, trying to find the right place, the right position. It wasn’t anything like Castiel was expecting: it was soft, and sweet and loving, oh so loving! It felt like home. It seemed for an instant that all the world had vanished around them, and Castiel’s mind was for once rid of the pain and the loss and the trouble of late. Balthazar was all there was to him; all there ever had been, all there ever would be. At last, he was home.  
Castiel knew how insensible it was to believe that. Even if Balthazar hadn’t said so, he knew there was only so much time this illusion, whatever it was, could last.  
It was all over just as sudden as it had started. Balthazar had remembered the rules, and knowing he wouldn’t be able to let go if he stayed longer, had to break apart. His eyes, suddenly filled with a strange mixture of sadness and bliss at the same time, met Castiel’s.  
-I’m sorry, Cassie. That’s all we have. You know I was never the biggest fan of rules, but this one’s one I cannot break. I have to go.  
Castiel’s eyes were burning, starting to fill up with tears.  
-Balthazar, I…  
Balthazar, once again, cut the distance that separated them, and gently pressed two fingers to Castiel’s lips.

-There’s no need to say it- He whispered to Castiel’s ear- I know, Cassie. I forgive you. So should you. I just needed to let you know.

Then, Balthazar planted a soft kiss on Castiel’s forehead. Castiel closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was alone. It was then he finally allowed himself to cry. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this: you're more than welcome to tell me if you didn't, or if you did, or whatever your impression was in general. Your comment is always welcome! :)


End file.
